sam_and_zacfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben
Ben is part of sams team and is from the ben 10 series. Smoothie - +10 hp. Sumo slammers combo - 32. Omnitrix - Ben becomes one of his transformations for up to 3 turns, afterword he will transform back to ben and omnitrix will go on cooldown. Recharge: Omnitrix has a 5 turn cooldown (resets between waves). Mage type. Chaos element. 160 hp. The hero of Bellwood Level 0 Medal - Jack of all trades: With omnitrix, use at least one of each character type in one battle. Transformations: These are the 15 transformations Ben can use for his 3rd attack, each being a element (transformations do not have 3rd attacks, but Ben can OmniverseNRG.png|NRG Armodrillo big.png|Armodrillo Goop art.png|Goop OmniverseTheWorst.png|The worst Dahntz8-996cd191-1d60-41d7-a2fa-025fb7d7d19d.png|Ampfibian Stinkfly - Ben 10 Omniverse.png|Stinkfly Pose of Water Hazard.png|Water hazard Ghostfreak ov official.png|Ghostfreak Chromastone ov official.png|Chromastone Toepick art.png|Toepick Clockpose.png|Clockwork Ben-10-omniverse-ben-snare-oh.png|Snare-oh Pose of Big Chill.png|Big chill OmniverseAtomix.png|Atomix Alien_X-_Ben_10_Omniverse.png|Alien x return to normal and put omnitrix on cooldown early if wanted): NRG: Energy beam - 22. Atomic blast - Fire to all for 1 turn (can be amplified by Hræzlyr passive). Unbustable: Suit blocks all damage over time effects. Defense type. Fire element. Armodrillo: Rupture - 22. Ground fissures - 8 to all. Loose footing: Rupture will stun targets that are slowed for 1 turn. Defense type. Earth element. Goop: Acidic goo ball - 16 and poison for 1 turn. Tight squeeze - Goop becomes untargetable and pacifies himself and a target for 1 turn. Malleable: Goop takes 25% reduced damage. Defense type. Life element. The worst: Flail uselessly - 10. Brace - Takes 6 reduced damage for 1 turn. Indestructible: The worst cannot drop below 5 hp. Defense type. WA element. Ampfibian: Spark - 24. Static field - 6 to all and 4 damage will be done to all the next time shock is used. Conductor: Spark will steal helpful effects from the target if Ampfibian is affected by speed. Range type. Electric element. Stinkfly: Stink shot - 20 and target is slowed for 1 turn. Stinger slice - 30. Built up: If stink shot is used 3 times on the same target, they will be stunned for 1 turn. Range type. Air element. Water hazard: Water blast - 22. Moisture absorption - Gains 8 bonus damage for 2 turns. Crustacean plating: Water hazard takes 4 reduced damage. Range type. Water element. Ghostfreak: Spectral punch - 26. Tentacle whips - 10 to all. Scary: If an enemy is at 33% hp or under, spectral punch will fear them for 1 turn. Damage type. Magic element. Chromastone: Ultraviolet beam - 26. Energy siphon - For 1 turn, Chromastone stores 2 damage every time he is attacked and how ever much damage he stored will empower the damage of his next ultraviolet beam. Blinding light: Using empowered ultraviolet beam will blind the target for 1 turn. Damage type. Light element. Toepick: Cage gas - 4 to all. Face - All are stunned for 1 turn and feared for 1 turn after. Fear my face: After face is used twice, melee enemies will be permanently feared from Toepick. Utility type. Dark element. Clockwork: Time slow - All are slowed for 1 turn. Fast forward - All allies have speed for 1 turn. Chrono-warper: Fast forward has no cooldown. Utility type. Tech element. Snare-oh: Bandage punch - 26. Under wraps - 30 and target is stunned for 1 turn. Flammable: Fire inflicted on enemies stunned by under wraps will do 10 damage for its duration. Mage type. Magic element. Big chill: Freeze - 10 and target is frozen for 1 turn. Intangible - Becomes untargetable for 1 turn. The cold never bothered me: Big chill is immune to freeze effects. Mage type. Ice element. Atomix: Fissle whistle - 26. Nuclear winner - 12 to all. Building power: Atomix can skip his turn to charge an attack, making it deal 25% more damage when used. Mage type. Cosmic element. Alien x: Galactic strike - 32. New universe - Changes what enemies/boss are in the wave (cannot change enemies into Green enemy or change a boss into Big green enemy ). Back to bickering: Alien x can only be used once per battle. Chaos element. Mage type.